Pedaços de Tecido
by Miss Just
Summary: Projecto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói. Gravatas muito mais que míseros pedaços de tecido. Drarry.


Título: Pedaços de Tecido

Autora: Just

Beta: Evoluxa Black

Sinopse: Gravatas - muito mais que míseros pedaços de tecido.

Shipper: Draco/Harry

Gênero: Ficlet/Romance

Spoilers: 1

* * *

**Projecto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói**

_Tema:__ Gravatas_

_Título:__ Pedaços de tecido_

Gravatas.

Há quem pense que são míseros pedaços de tecido que se enrolam de forma pré-definida em volta do pescoço. Há quem lhes dê um pouco mais de importância e lhes chame um acessório de moda. Há quem ache que apenas servem para compor um traje formal. Há quem apenas as use para fins mais... exóticos. E há quem olhe para elas com carinho, estimando a sua peça de vestuário favorita.

Contudo, as gravatas estavam presentes em grande parte do dia-a-dia dos seus respectivos donos e, por isso, assistiam a certos e determinados momentos que não passariam pela cabeça de mais ninguém. Sim, porque quem poderia imaginar que uma simples gravata fosse fortemente agarrada pelas mãos do i_suposto_/i inimigo do seu dono, de modo a fazê-lo aproximar-se mais para, em seguida, o suave e resistente pedaço de tecido fosse testemunha de um beijo árido e rebelde, intenso e nada bem-vindo naquele momento.

Claro que, algum tempo depois, quando a gravata foi novamente agarrada com força pelas mesmas mãos e, mais uma vez, puxada bruscamente para voltar a aproximar o corpo do seu dono do outro, as coisas não ficaram unicamente por ali e aquelas mãos que tão violentamente a agarraram, estavam, subtilmente, a tentar desfazer o seu nó, para poderem abrir os botões da camisa.

Mas não foi dessa vez que a dita gravata foi atirada para cima de uma mesa, escorregando para o chão em seguida, sem dó nem piedade, enquanto o seu dono se rendia ao prazer carnal e, após toda a diversão, se esqueceu dela num canto da sala, encolhida e semi-enrolada em volta da perna de uma mesa. Isso aconteceu alguns dias depois.

Obviamente que o dono da gravata, porventura, deu pela falta dela e acabou por ir buscá-la. Mas nem adiantou de muito já que, nem cinco horas haviam se passado, e a pobre gravata estava rudemente atada em volta dos pulsos finos do seu dono, prendendo-o a uma cama, impossibilitando-o de se mover, para maior deleito do seu companheiro.

Vezes e mais vezes sem conta que a gravata presenciou cenas deste tipo. Momentos fugazes e intensos, que tiravam o fôlego a qualquer pessoa. Momentos insanos, loucos, que deixavam no ar um certo clima de proibição e cumplicidade. Mas não era só nestes momentos que as gravatas entravam directamente nos actos dos seus donos. Elas também eram protagonistas de cenas mais emotivas e não tão carnais.

Como a delicadeza e elegância com que Draco dava o nó na gravata de Potter já que, anos depois de terminarem a escola, o moreno ainda não sabia como o fazer decentemente. A maneira leve e subtil com que o loiro passava as pontas da gravata, de um lado para o outro, puxando e apertando nos sítios certos, nos momentos exactos, sempre com um sorriso ladino no canto dos lábios e sem tirar os olhos cor de prata do pedaço de tecido que se dedicava a aprontar.

Ou como a mão de Harry segurava a gravata negra de Malfoy, mais suavemente que o normal, puxando o loiro para si e roubando-lhe um delicado beijo, na frente de todos os seus amigos que não tinham ideia da relação dos dois. E, após isso, apenas a ajeitou, deixando-a novamente impecável, como se nada se tivesse passado e aquele gesto fosse um movimento banal, de simples rotina.

Ou, ainda, quando Potter retirou a sua gravata do pescoço e a apertou em volta de uma ferida de Draco, estancando o sangue tempo suficiente para ambos chegarem ao hospital, sem se importar com as manchas vermelhas que dificilmente sairiam do pedaço de tecido claro, já que o importante era parar a hemorragia. Acto este que Malfoy repetiu mais tarde, quando foi a vez de Harry ser ferido em missão.

E, assim, míseros pedaços de tecido que, para uns, apenas serviam para enrolar, de forma pré-definida, em volta do pescoço; ou que fossem acessórios de moda; ou que existiam para completar um traje formal; ou que os usassem para fins mais exóticos; ou ainda que fossem estimadas como uma peça de vestuário preferida, aos quais quase ninguém dá valor, estão mais repletos de momentos marcantes das vidas dos seus donos que qualquer outra coisa possa estar. Simplesmente...

Gravatas.

* * *

N.A.: Esta fic foi escrita no âmbito do Projecto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói, da secção Drarry do 3V.

Minha primeira fic pinhão, espero que gostem

Obrigada à Evo que betou em cinco minutos e um especial merci beaucoup à Agy que me mostrou o Projecto Thanks, dear :P

Reviews, please

_Just_


End file.
